1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging of computing systems and more particularly to packaging of large computing systems that utilize frames and cages.
2. Description of Background
The industry trend has been to continuously increase the number of electronic components inside computing systems. A computing system can include a simple personal computer, a network of simple computers, or even a network of large computers that include one or more central electronic systems (CEC). While increasing the components inside a simple computing system does create some challenges, however, such an increase create many problems in computing systems that include one or more large computers. In such instances many seemingly isolated issues affect one another, especially when packaged together in a single assembly or networked or housed to other systems that are stored in close proximity.
One such particular challenge deals with dynamic loading effects. In many instances CECs and other similar large computers are housed in an assembly which is then on a rack or frame. The number of electronic components (such as daughter cards, elements and components that support logic entities, mid-plane boards and the like), in a dense packaging environment makes the assembly quite heavy. Therefore, structural integrity and dynamic loading effects are crucial issues that need to be addressed in such environments. Increasing the robustness of the frame or rack can be a solution, but one that has to be considered carefully as any added weight affect transportation and storage of such a unit. Moreover, system stability is a concern, especially during maintenance procedures. A system that is stacked high vertically, can topple over quickly due to its center of gravity.
In prior art illustration of FIG. 1, a horizontally stacked system is shown. The frame is referenced as 200, and a number of components are depicted to be placed on the frame but in a horizontal fashion. The nodes, referenced as 110 often include the electronic components such as mother boards, daughter cards, logic entities and the like. Other components such as power supplies, referenced as 150, are then placed adjacent to these as shown. The prior art system of stacking these elements, however, can take up valuable foot print space in a crowded data center type environment and needs to be revised.
In order to minimize adverse dynamic loading effects, prior art frames have sometimes included a box in box approach. These designs often included a self contained sheet metal enclosure design. Unfortunately, with the advent of technology and the increase in the number of components in each system, these prior art solutions have become problematic both with respect to transportation and storage. On-going maintenance is also another issue that has made the prior art solutions impractical.
The cross-referenced application, incorporated herein by reference, provides a solution that is easy to install and transport using a mid-plane plate design for resolving dynamic load balancing issues. The present invention improves on those concepts and provide other alternative solutions for a robust assembly and related methodology that can support high density components while minimizing dynamic loading effects.